Magikarp salesman's Magikarp
Magikarp salesman's Magikarp (Japanese: コイキング売りのコイキング Koiking salesman's Koiking) is a term that can apply to several under the ownership of the Magikarp salesman. In the anime In the main series Original series Kanto In Battle Aboard the St. Anne, the Magikarp salesman made his debut, along with his Magikarp, and sold to James of Team Rocket, complete with a "gold" Poké Ball. It eventually evolved into a Gyarados. It later escaped in Pokémon Shipwreck, much to James's disappointment. Johto Another one of the salesman's Magikarp appeared in Tricks of the Trade. The Magikarp salesman tried to sell this one to James. James was almost roped into it again, but a quick flashback to their first encounter reminded James of who the guy was, causing James to angrily chase the man around the Pokémon Swap Meet, accidentally knock Jessie over, and cause her 's Poké Ball to fall onto the trading machine where it was traded for 's . In Doin' What Comes Natu-rally, the Magikarp salesman tried to sell another Magikarp to James. James was almost roped into it again, but at the last moment remembers the salesman but before given the chance to chase after him, Jessie and tell him to forget about him and concentrate on their newest plan to steal Pokémon. The salesman's next attempt was in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid; he first tried to sell Team Rocket another Magikarp, but due to James calling him a rip-off, he instead offered to trade his Weepinbell for James's Victreebel. James didn't want to do this; despite Victreebel's constant attempts to eat its Trainer, James still loved it, but Jessie forced him to. Chronicles In Showdown at the Oak Corral, he attempted to sell yet another Magikarp, this time to , but he was too smart to fall for it. The salesman then ran off upon realizing that he was at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Hoenn In Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, he sold Jessie a supposed , which was in fact nothing more than another one of his , painted like a Feebas. In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, he was seen trying to sell yet another Magikarp at the Kanto Fair in Unova. Moves used * One of the Magikarp salesman's Magikarp evolved into and subsequently learned . In Pokémon Origins Magikarp salesman sold a Magikarp for 500 on in the Pokémon Origins episode File 2: Cubone. In the games In 's Pokémon Center, a shady salesman, whom was possibly the basis for the Magikarp salesman in the anime, sells the a Magikarp for 500. He does not give refunds. This grants the player an option to obtain a Magikarp far earlier in the game than would normally be possible, as the Old Rod is not available prior to reaching Vermilion City. With some normal training and patience, the player can potentially get their Magikarp to evolve into as early as prior to reaching Cerulean City, essentially giving the player a late-game powerhouse before reaching even the second Gym. The Magikarp salesman appears once again in and . He can be found on the west end of Marvelous Bridge. Like in Kanto, it also costs 500 to purchase a Magikarp from him. This specific instance of buying a Magikarp is special as Magikarp is not native to Unova, and the only other place one can be obtained is the Nature Preserve in Black 2 and White 2. Related articles * James's Gyarados * List of Pokémon temporarily owned by the Team Rocket trio Magikarp Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Magikarp Gyarados Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Champions' Pokémon it:Magikarp del Venditore di Magikarp